


Outside Looking In

by Steamcraft



Series: The Inner-Outside Experience [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Bigotry & Prejudice, M/M, Trans Stiles, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamcraft/pseuds/Steamcraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John narrows his eyes. "He's not sick, and the only one who feels edgy around here is you, you damn bigot. No! You listen here," John raises his voice louder as the sheriff turns purple and opens his mouth, "You can attack me, you can fire me, but you will not speak about my only family as if he's a-- a freak or some kinda abomination! You hear me? He gets to decide what he wants to be, and yes, he was born a girl but he says he's never been a girl, so I have to side with him! I won't hesitate to quit if you can't keep your fucking mouth shut about my boy!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside Looking In

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. You guys are a fuckin' dream. The amount of response I've gotten from The Inner-Outter Experience was amazing, so I couldn't keep my hands off making another part. Of course its nothing as good as the first, but hopefully take the edge off.

 

"Mommy?"

Goscislawa stands at the top of the stairs, watching anxiously for his mommy to appear at the bottom. He doesn't wait long; the television is put on mute and then his mom looks up at him with concern in less than a moment.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" she asks. "Did you have an accident?"

"I can't sleep," he says as she comes up to inspect him. He lifts his arms to be picked up and she doesn't disappoint him.

As she walks slowly to his room again she asks, "Why not?"

"I'm thinkin' and can't stop thinkin'."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Boy names," Goscislawa answers. "Boy names for me."

His mom doesn't say anything as she tucks him into bed, but when she stands he sees a small smile on her face.

"We'll go through a name book in the morning," she says. "I'll help you look for a name, okay?"

He grins big. "Okay, Mommy."

"Get some sleep, sweetheart. Good night."

"G'night!"

  
  
  
  
  


Derek rips the incubus away from Stiles with a roar, shocking the teen from the illusion. Scott, Isaac, and Allison are on it immediately as it tries to slither toward safety. Derek trusts their abilities and leaves them to it, shedding his jacket quickly to cover the shivering teen.

"Th-this is h-h-horri-ible," Stiles stutters through the chill, while one shaking hand grips Derek's jacket close and the other wipes away the slime that covers his thighs with his stray shirt. "S-sl-slight-ted by a-a pre-pretty face.

"You didn't know." Derek says, taken to watching Allison's arrow pierce the creature's jellied arm, because Stiles covers only his lower half.

"I sh-sho-ould've kn-known," comes the bitter response. Stiles whines, "D-dude, so c-cold."

"There's are sweats in the car for you." Scott and Isaac tag team to tackle the incubus down, but it splits and reforms and avoids their efforts. Allison is the only one landing shots, the silver arrowheads making it impossible to for the incubus to morph.

It slows and is blindsided by Scott.

Scott wins.

"T-there g-g-goes a pleas-pleasant dream," Stiles continues to stutter blithely, and Derek looks down at him. He keeps his eyes where they belong. There's nothing special or different about Stiles' body, Derek has seen it all before.

Not Stiles' in particular, but...

"Do you need help standing or what."

Stiles blinks at him, and smiles rather cheeky all of the sudden. "I ca-can't f-f-feel my f-feet." There's no blip in his heartbeat.

There is a sudden change in Derek's pulse however.

Scott thankfully saves him, though, and carries Stiles to the car.

  
  
  
  
  


Claudia greets John when he comes home with a kiss on the cheek and a overly bright smile. He watches her suspiciously as he strips off his coat and unbuckles his gun holster to lock away in the safe.

"What do you want?" John asks when she's still hovering with that smile on her face.

Claudia pouts. "I can't just be near my husband when he comes home?"

"Of course you can," he answers, pecking her lips. "But we've been married twenty-odd years, and I know that look."

"What look?" Claudia asks innocently.

"That 'something's up' look. Last time it was when that McCall boy--"

"Goscislawa is a boy."

"--through a rock through... through..." John trails, staring at his wife.

She looks at him expectantly. "Through?"

"Through..." John clears his throat, takes a long moment to get it in his head, but to be honest its not such a big leap. Goscislawa was always a bit different when it came to 'society rules'. "Through our boy's window," he finishes, finally.

Claudia smiles a real smile, kisses his cheek again, and pats it fondly.

"That’s my boy."

  
  
  
  
  


When Stiles goes into surgery, he leaves his dad, Scott, Derek, and Lydia in the waiting room. He tells the nurse all about his friend who couldn’t make it because of an archery tournament.

"First time in surgery?" the nurse asks him, because he seems jittery and suddenly too quiet when they rolled the gurney into the operating room.

He nods, too nervous to say anything, but her eyes crinkle with a smile he can't see under her face mask.

"It'll all be fine," she says. "The surgeon with us today helped my sister, too." Its not true, but its a kind story to set the patient’s mind at ease. She hovers a plastic mask over his face while another nurse is slowly turning the anesthesia on. "Ready?"

"Yeah," he whispers.

  
  
  
  


Stiles opens Derek up with deft fingers, taking his time, getting him loose, making him sob into the pillow and clench the sheets to the point of tearing.

"God, Derek," Stiles breathes, "you look so good like this." Derek whines and pushes back against his three fingers.

"Damn it," he groans. "I'm ready, I'm ready just---"

Stiles pulls out and tuts gently, "You haven't even picked which dick you want me to fuck you with. So eager, you are."

" _Any_ ," Derek gasps. "Just get in me, you asshole."

He watches as Stiles' hand hovers over their small collection and does a quick eeny-meeny, picks the average silicone dildo to attach on his strap, lubes up, and presses slowly into Derek.

Derek comes before he bottoms out.

  
  
  
  
  


There were many that had their differences about Stiles, but John found the worst of them to be, ironically enough, the sheriff.

"Stilinski," the sheriff boomed out. "In my office. Now."

John flashes a quick smile at his son, feeling a creeping dread. "I'll be right back son," he says. Stiles nods, but Tara grimaces at him.  She knows what's up.

"Shut the door Stilinski," the sheriff says as he comes into the office. After, he says, "Is there a reason why your daughter can't do her homework at home?"

John's jaw tightens. "There's no one to watch him at home, any longer. He's only nine."

"Then the after school program?"

"The school has been short on funds, sir," John answers. "They're charging for the program now. Tara says she's happy to tutor his math for free."

"Stilinski, I'm gonna be frank with you--"

"Please do sir," he snaps.

The sheriff stares him down, but John doesn't look away. Finally, the sheriff says, "Your daughter is making people edgy around here, deputy. I think you better get her some help, and get it quickly before she thinks this whole 'I'm a real boy' business is true. It ain't right, and people will get the wrong idea about her if she doesn't take some medicine."

John narrows his eyes. "He's not sick, and the only one who feels edgy around here is you, you damn bigot. No! You listen here," John raises his voice louder as the sheriff turns purple and opens his mouth, "You can attack me, you can fire me, but you will not speak about my only family as if he's a-- a freak or some kinda abomination! You hear me? He gets to decide what he wants to be, and yes, he was born a girl but he says he's never been a girl, so I have to side with him! I won't hesitate to quit if you can't keep your fucking mouth shut about my boy!"

He expects to be terminated on the spot. It looks like the sheriff wants to, but his eyes shifts to somewhere behind John. He gapes, and John turns around.

Out the office window, every deputy at their desk is standing and looking in. They each have their service weapon and badge in hand, raised as if giving them up.

John is numb with shock, mouth falling open.

"I guess if I don’t wanna lose the whole team, you're dismissed for now, deputy," the sheriff grumbles darkly. "Make sure your...child stays out of trouble. Get back to work."

  
  
  
  


Scott corners Derek when Stiles leaves the abandon station. Or rather, Derek knew they were being watched, called it an early night, and told Scott to have a conversation with him instead of just lurking about.

“What do you want from Stiles?” Scott growls.

“I think Stiles mentioned dating and fun times,” Derek responds, only half-serious.

“You can’t change him, if that’s what you want,” he threatens. Derek quirks an eyebrow at the shifting features, amused. “I’ll hurt you if you think you can make him something he doesn’t want to be.”

That makes Derek chuckle. “You’ve known him longest, Scott. Do you _think_ Stiles would let me change him? He’s never once pretended to be something else since I met him, I don’t think he’d start now.”

“I’m not worried about _him_ pretending,” Scott says, and his tone wipes all the mirth from Derek, and he suddenly feels ashamed for not reassuring Stiles’ best friend he had only good intentions. “Other people have pretended to be interested, girls and guys. Girls would say ‘ _come back when you grow a pair_ ’ or ‘ _I thought you were butch_ ’, just words, but the guys… Middle school was rough, man. It was-- it was _hard_ for Stiles.”

Derek swallows, nods. “I can imagine,” he says quietly, but Scott levels him with a look.

“No, you can’t.”

  
  
  
  
  


Stiles points at five-star binder. “What about that one?”

Lydia tilts her head, _hmmrms_ , and says, “To be honest, I wouldn’t go with velcro. Velcro ends up curling after a while, not to mention the lack of flexibility when you bend over. Look at the give stats it says.”

He sighs and points to another binder he says seems interesting, but Lydia thinks he’s getting bored and pointing randomly.

_Boys_ , she mentally sighs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](iblameitonmyadhd.tumblr.com)~


End file.
